Chris Redfield's Secret Diary
by dcforever28
Summary: A tale of a man, his boyfriend and their,...adopted son?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! ;D Wow two updates in one day? Anyhow, this is my resident evil fic. Please keep in mind, i dont own anything, this is just for fun. Also, im not 100% with character personalities or certain scenarios so please dont flame me. I just wanted to write a lovely story of Chris and Wes. Also this doesn't follow any previous story in the Resident Evil fanbase. And lastly since Im rambling, this is rated M. It starts of with the SEX. So with out further of do(drum roll please)...**

* * *

I wasn't that scared. No I wasn't scared at all. To be honest, few things actually did scare me nowadays. What!? I'd like to see you fight a bunch of mutated zombies and a psycho Albert Wesker. Pretty scary, right? Well regardless if your scared or not, that's about to change. You see, sometimes I feel like ive done a lot in my life...and I feel as though I should have this all recorded, you know for purposes and all. So I've written a diary I guess you could say. A diary that started two years ago, and honestly when I went back to read it and read all the fucked up shit that happened, I kinda realize that the more I read these entries that I made a long time ago, the more it sounded like a story. And so this is my story of these past two years. They've been crazy. A bunch of zombies, blood, sweat and off course, shirtless hunky men.I can't stress it enough, that, I really have changed as a person when I look back at everything that has occurred and what not. Like back then I used to keep my face shaved, but now I keep some stubble every once in a while;). But seriously, I'm a different man now, and maybe you'll see it throughout my "story". Maybe you won't. But alls I know is...that I'm rambling. Geez! I gotta keep it in check... So hmmmm...where to start...where to start... It all started on a sun setting, Hawaiian afternoon, in a beautiful hotel suite, with Wesker pulling down his underwear. He picked up my legs and placed them on his shoulders. Now I'm sure your all thinking,what are you doing with the bad guy!? Why is he opening your legs!? Why are you two in a hotel by yourself!? Well, before you start judging me(please do though as I don't give a fuck about what you think), Wesker was my sort of...lover you could say. Well, boyfriend almost. I don't know. At this point I didn't know what Wesker meant to me. I knew that whenever he lovingly held me in his arms, I felt warm...in my heart. And he could do that a lot...ANYWAYS, onto the story. I'm sure you know what happens next, but I'm still going to explain. I have to, in this diary no details are left out. So, sticking two fingers in his mouth, he sucks on them. I'm kinda of annoyed, because I was completely naked and he wasn't and he almost never let me take his clothes all off. Wesker didn't like being naked for some reason. I didn't know why, but whenever we went to do these ummmm...very pleasurable and entertaining activities, he proved difficult in participating with the stripping. Like right now, he had his underwear and pants pulled down, exposing his beautiful length. But that's it. He had them pulled down, he didn't have them off. He still had on his t-shirt. I mean he didn't look bad at all in the tight black v-neck. No no. It did him great justice, cause he was all muscular. But at moments like these, when I'm lying down and starring up at him sucking his fingers, I really wish he was naked. I wish I could look at his amazing toned pecks, and delicious abs. Instinctively, I pulled my legs off of his shoulders and stood up. We were basically at the same height and same build, so throwing him down onto the bed wasn't that hard. "Chris Redfield, I swear by all the viruses on this planet-", he started but I placed a needy finger on his lips, shitting him up. "No, babe. Let me help you take off your clothes..." And this is where the fight began. Wesker pulled me down onto the bed, and we both began to use our strength to get a hold of the others arms. I quickly grabbed his left wrist and tried to hold him down, but he was too fast. We rolled all over the bed, holding onto each other, messing the sheets, his groin against mine, and hot husky breath against my smiling face. "You can't win.", he sneered. We were both on our sides now, starring at each other, waiting for a move. But you see, Wesker couldn't win. I was completely naked, and therefore had good mobility in this scenario. Wesker, still had on his shirt, and remember how I said he just pulled down his pants and underwear? Well the idiot still had on his shoes for that matter as well. His legs couldn't stretch open like mine cause of his jeans and his belt. So I easily took my advantage, slipping my leg over him to keep him in place and throwing myself on top of him, are dicks making contact with violent force, Wesker let out a slight little gasp, that made me shudder with anticipation. "Now let me see this nice body...", I asked as sexually as possible. Wesker didn't say anything. He simply took his manly hands, and placed them on my bubble butt(you know I have the best ass out of the Resident Evil cast ^.^), squeezing my firm cheeks. He didn't say anything. Typical Wesker. I placed my hands up into his shirt, feeling his hardened nipples. His face flushed a light pink color on the cheeks, and I absolutely adored when this happen. It was basically showing a soft side of Wes. I pulled up his shirt and bent my head down into his chest, licking his pecs. Wesker stiffened, a little moan almost audible. Then I helped him pull off his shirt. Good riddance. I threw it to the floor then lowered myself to where his dick was. I teased him lightly, licking the tip of his head ever so gently. I moved my tongue up and down his shaft, savoring that wonderful flavor of Wesker. And then I placed all of it into my mouth, moving up and down, trying not to get the teeth involved. I did this for a while, but ummmm, I was getting a little nautious. So I pulled it out and then took of his shoes and pulled down his pants and undies. Finally naked. Wesker seemed to squirm . He didn't like being naked like I mentioned earlier, so now was my time to make him feel comfortable. I sat on his lap, facing him. Then I spit into my hand and rubbed it onto his dick, which was against my ass, in between my cheeks, teasing me. I sucked my fingers quickly, and crammed two inside my hole. Yeah, I needed to speed this up. I was horny as ever! Wesker laid back comfortably, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at me. I looked back down at him as I took one hand to hold my cheek out of the way to expose my hole, and the other, grabbing Weskers's cock, and slowly shoving it inside. This was the first time I would "ride" Wesker. Most of the time I would lie down and he would come over me and insert. But this time I was sitting on top of him and he was lying on his back. He was still giving it to me, but still. It was different. It was so much deeper... His dick I mean. I began to ride up and down, the warmth making me sore and sticky inside, but also making me flushed with pleasure. Wesker grabbed my hips, thrusting me down with more force. We did this for several minutes and then his cell phone started ringing. His cell phone. Ringing. On the counter. Now Wesker, being the person that he is, threw me off of him(yes, threw me) and got up, took his phone and left the room. I sat there, on that bed, quite mortified actually. And quite sore. I mean, was I that ugly that he would stop screwing me for a phone call? I didn't know of Wesker having any known relatives. So it couldn't be a family emergency. Eh, fuck it. I started to feel kinda depressed. Sometimes I felt that Wes didn't really show affection. Well, I know he's Wesker but we've had this thing going on now for six months? I think anyways.. Wesker came back to the room, expressionless. He began putting back his clothes on. "Wha!? Where are you going?!", I half yelled across the room. Wesker finished putting on his shoes and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Without a word. I was going to chase after, but then I realized that I was tired. I was tired of Wesker always doing this. Yes he always did this. His phone would ring, he would stop whatever he was doing, answer it, then leave. And i would wonder the same crap. He has no relatives. He has no friends. Who's calling him? It sucked. It really sucked cause I tried to stop him on several occasions and he simply would ignore me, shove me out of the way ect. I felt hollow in the inside, and it wasn't a good feeling. I decided to just take the covers, pull them over me and go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was still by myself. So much for this Hawaiian vacation. Events of yesterday swirled through my head but I pushed them aside. Anyhow, I decided that a warm shower would be greatly appreciated. So I went to the bathroom and when I got there I nearly screamed and shit myself when I saw Jill Valentine sitting on the toilet seat reading a newspaper. Mind you, I was still naked, so I instinctively placed my hands over my dick to cover myself. But Jill wasn't having it. "Chris, I'm worried about you.", she said simply looking at me with ernest eyes. I ignored her. What the hell?! "Listen, Jill,um I don't want to be a dick but may I ask what the flying fuck your doing here in my hotel suite sitting on the toilet reading the newspaper, in the early morning?". I was shaking from head to toe. What?! It would be pretty scary if you woke up early in the morning, went to the bathroom, and found your friend sitting on the toilet seat. Anyhow, Jill simply turned a page in her paper and sat there quietly. Then, she folded it, and stood up looking at me. "I got a call. I had to keep an eye on you. We're all worried Chris! You've been getting quite close to Wesker. I would hate to think that something was going on between the two of you.", Jill flatly said, her eyes ernest. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. These people were getting on my nerves. "What's going on between me and Wesker is none of your business! Now get out of the bathroom woman. I really need a shower.". Why couldn't they leave me alone? Jill shook her head. "You've been with him haven't you?",she asked and my body froze like an ice pop in a freezer. "I don't know what your talking about...", I lied. "Chris I don't mind that you have feelings for a man. I'm just a bit paranoid that you've decided to fall for Wesker. He's a psycho and power driven. I mean we all thought he was dead, but look now!", she tried to explain but I wasn't having it. I really wasn't . "Jill, Wes is a changed man. What is going on between us is none of your business. Now, if I may?", I stated icily. She simply folded her arms. We had a starring contest, but there was no way she would win; I was too annoyed. She ended up looking the other way(loser heh) and redirecting her focus. Then she slowly walked out. I breathed a sigh of relief. As she walked passed me, she stopped. Right next to me SLAP! "What the fuck!", I yelled, half turning around to look at her. The dumb whore slapped my ass! Only Wesker could touch me there! Jill ran out of the bathroom, giggling like a crazy person. I stood there, really trying to evaluate the current and passed events in this day. "This day is fucking weird.", I said to myself, stepping into the shower. I blasted the water onto me, the warmth inviting. Once I was done, I decided to pack my stuff and leave. I needed to go home and I don't know where the fuck Wes was but I didn't care. I was mad at him. Ok maybe just a little... Alright maybe I wasn't mad at him. I think I was more mad at myself for missing him, and wondering all these things. Where was he? Was he alone? Was he happy? ... I thought that in my head as my shuttle van arrived to take me to the airport. I said a few words to the driver and then sat in the back, quiet. Was Wesker happy?... I never really knew. I could never tell. I mean most of our relationship didn't really equal a normal relationship. Sure we've been seeing each other for six months, but that was it. We would see each other, and have sex. He didn't really converse; he was quiet. So quiet. I honestly wondered what was going on in his head sometimes. As I stepped out of the van with my luggage, and sat in that airport lobby, I couldn't stop thinking about this. I remember one time, where Leon had apparently banged Claire. A year later they ended up married; seeing them together made me cringed. Their relationship was like peanut butter and jelly! And peanut butter and jelly is a great relationship lets be fully honest here. It works. Hmmmnn... I stared at my cell. Should I text him? Nah, I don't want to excite you readers too much. Anyhow, the flight secretary announced that we could board the plane. Back to Florida. Miami. In my little condo. Alone. I sighed heavily as the plane took off and shook like a bitch in the air. Maybe, I should try to converse more with Wes. I mean I never really made an effort. Honestly I never tried. It's just, he's Wesker. Albert Wesker, ok? I don't know how to grab his attention socially. It's not my fault. But I never TRIED. The plane landed vigorously, but safely onto the runway. I took my stuff and got off. I mean, I do good in bed. I don't cum too fast... Maybe my dick tasted funny?...Oh god no! That would be the worst. Wesker coming up to me, yeah Chris, your penis tastes quite atrocious...! I shook my head, and stepped outside into the humidity at the pick up. And low and behold, Wesker was standing there.

* * *

**So, what did all of you think? Dont be shy, I love my readers ;D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's part two and lets just say Chris becomes very demanding ;)**

* * *

He was standing there. The usual Wes that he was. Shiny black trench coat, black sunglasses and blonde hair slicked back like the cool little boy he was haha! Ok maybe he wasn't a boy...more of a big sexy strong man...Yeah that sounded a lot better. And the fact that he had a huge d-

"I've been waiting for you.", he said as I neared him. I simply looked at him. This was exactly what I was talking about. Like, what should I say? Should I be casual, and just say thanks? Maybe I should be fluffy and act like a little school girl...ummm I don't know.

"...". I didn't know what to say to him! This was awkward. Wesker stood there like some motionless robot, looking at me. It was quiet, except for the bustling of taxis and phone calls in the background.  
"Are you driving me home?", I asked finally, taking my eyes away from him and fixing my bags.  
"Well, why else do you think I'm here?", he asked folding his arms. He seemed very salty.  
I decided not to respond since this was already beyond awkward. He had already left me in the middle of Hawaii with no reason behind his actions. I was quite annoyed with this still.

Wesker brought me over to his slick black Lamborghini. Opening the back trunk, I threw my luggage in. Then I went to the passenger seat, and placed my seatbelt on. Wesker sat in the drivers seat obviously, and backed out of the lot. I turned the ac on blast. It was beyond humid.  
"It's hot. Take off that coat...", I said, giving him a side way glance.  
"I don't care. I'm fine.", he responded.  
I folded my arms feeling oh so annoyed it was ridiculous. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong. Was I being too nosey? He just seemed so down for some reason. It was a quiet ride for the most part. That is until we reached my condo.

He pulled the car into my driveway. I got out and took my luggage with me. I just wanted to go to bed and take a nights rest. Then I remembered. I needed to be patient. I needed to try. I couldn't let my irritation get to me. Wesker was being negative and awkward, but i couldnt do the same. I stopped at the passengers door and Wesker lowered down the window giving me a questioning glance. I bit my lip nervously.  
"Come stay the night with me.".  
I wasn't ordering him. No I was simply requesting. I had to try, I wanted to make this work; to make us work.

Wesker was quiet, the usual. That wasn't a good sign. I guess my forceful side would have to come out. Let's just say that their are very few cases where I actually wanted something. And when I wanted something, I got it, you better believe me when I tell you this. So Wesker did not see it coming, when, I ran over to the drivers side, opened his door and grabbed his arm. Not tightly. But neither gently. I mean sometimes I was crazy(smirk).  
"What are you doing?", he said slightly alarmed. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Claiming you for the night.", I fluffed. Yeah, go ahead! Be like awwww and that's so cute! And all the other extra stuff but I'll admit that I tended to be a flirt. I wasn't the best one; honestly most of my stuff was corny, but I needed to get Wesker's attention. And now that I had it, I had to reel him in. Wesker tugged his arm away from me, but I didn't let go. In fact I tightened my hold.  
"You don't have a choice.", I said.  
"Says who? I am a god. I make my own decisions.", he responded. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again with Wesker believing that he was a god because he had superhuman capabilities. Yawn.  
"C'mon. Come spend the night! You know you want to. I'll cook dinner and then we can watch Pokemon or Jersey Shore. You know play a couple of board games or something.", I urged. Wesker sat there, starring at his watch for a couple of minutes. Finally(but reluctantly) Wesker turned the car off. He got out of his sports car, emotionless. I was so happy in the inside, you don't understand. I led Wes inside my condo. Home sweet home. Placing my things on the side, I went to the kitchen to prepare some chicken parm. As dinner cooked, I went to the living room to check on my blonde. I wasn't shocked to be honest. He was sitting on the couch, staring into space. I sat next to him.

"So...watcha doing?", I asked looking at him. He furrowed his brows.

"Nothing.", he answered, his posture indefinite. I nodded my head.

"Yeah doing nothing is good.", I said, obviously sarcastically.

"You are very annoying.", Wesker responded. This kind of hurt but I pushed it aside.

"How was your day?", I asked.

"Nothing special, to be honest Chris.", he answered I little more softly this time. But he didn't ask me how my day was. I sighed in the inside.

"My day is fantastic. You want to know why?", I asked with a cheesy smile. Wesker was quiet.

"Why?".

"Cause I get to spend the night with you.", I said happily.

There was a little ripple with this. A slight blush, very slight actually, arose in Wesker's cheeks. He shuffled his legs. Wesker didnt say anything, so I left and went back to the kitchen. I didnt want to push him. Not yet anyway. I finished dinner, and began to plate.

"Wesker! Dinner!", I lightly shouted. When I finished plating, I sat down to eat. Wesker quietly came into the dining area, sat down and began to eat his food. It was an awkward silance. It's thickness hang over the air, quite annoying. I frantically ate my food quickly. Wesker seemed to finish eating just as quickly as me, though he was more genuine. I ran to the bathroom, excusing myself. Now what was I supposed to do!? It was so quiet in this complex. Ughhhh! Think Redfield! Think! I panted as my thoughts wrestled drastically. Then something came up. Oh boy. Call me crazy baby but I knew a certain way to get to Wes... A very fun way...

Seeing that I was in the bathroom for an awful long time, Wesker began to knock on the door. Quite rigorously actually. I took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Come in...if you dare...", I said hotly and quietly. Wesker's eyes widened, looking me up and down. I had only a white towel wrapped around my hung very low, hugging my body.

"What exactly are you doing?", Wes asked quietly. I grinned with some sexiness.

"I was just about to take a nice warm shower. But I fell awfully lonely... I wonder if you would like to accompany me?", I asked looking hot in distress. Wesker's mouth opened and closed a little bit. Then he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I take that as a yes?", I stated, but the man didn't respond. He turned on the shower, and then stood there, checking me out with those red eyes. Yes people. You've heard it hear first. Wesker checking someone out. Shocking right? I pulled off my towel and I knew that's when I got him. He stiffened in those tight black pants of his. I could easily see his bulge, tightly packed in there.

"Let me help you..."

I unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and underwear at once. Wesker grimaced.

"Don't be so stubby. You have to get naked to take a shower right?", I asked.

"Not exactly.", Wesker responded, but he pulled of his coat letting it fall to the floor. That's how the rest of his clothing went and ummmm we started making out like crazy psycho horny zombies literally sucking each others tongues and holding onto each other for dear life. It felt so good inside his mouth, moving my tongue against his own, his lips pressed deeply against mine. And that wasn't the only thing pressed against me; his dick was. It felt amazing. I honestly could of stayed like this forever, but the shower was on. Can't waste water! Yeah I know, global warming kids, let's be conservative here and showerpool! What did he say?!

Well I'll say it again! Showerpool! The new fun way to save water! Straight guys! See that beautiful chick at the gym after your workout? Ask her if she wants to showerpool with you! It will be a fun experience. All you have to do is both get naked and walah! More water is saved! Gay guys...see that cutey at the public showers? Well step in with him and enjoy yourselves! Lesbians too! Even the Brazilians are doing it! So stop taking showers by yourself dammit!, and hop in with someone else. Anyways, back to the boring stuff...Just kidding. I stepped into the shower, Wes following me in. I almost tripped going into the shower. Wesker caught my arm.

"Careful now Chris...", Wesker said softly.

"Oh your such a gentlemen.", I blushed with happiness.

"Don't push it.", Wesker said grabbing my butt.  
I think my face burnt to 500 degrees plus.

"No I want you to push it.", I said being the dirty fuck that I was. Wesker grinned darkly his red eyes sparkling evilly and greedly.

"In?", he asked.

"I'd like that babe.", I winked. I was kind of happy. Me and Wes bonding a little who knew!?

"But first, your dirty. You need to be clean!", Wes said pulling out the scrubby brush. I sweat dropped.

"Really now? Really? Way to kill the mood man.", I said.

"Shut up and take it bitch.", Wesker said grinning evilly, scrubbing my back with the brush.

"You didn't even put soap on the brush smartass.", I said taking the brush and pouring some body wash on it.

"I was going to get there.", Wesker whispered. I turned the water warmer. I leaned myself onto Wesker. I was tired. Wesker kissed the nape of my neck hungrily and then he started biting me; kinda hard actually.

"Ouch! Chill out man...", I said pulling away. I took the scrub brush and soaped up his delicious smooth torso. A slight blush crept onto Wesker's face, making him look innocent almost. Psshhhh. Wesker innocent? Please, that was the last thing I would ever think of him... But the slight pink color on his cheeks gave him an adorable look. I kissed him softly. Man my hormones were surging like a psychotic animal. I turned Wes around roughly.

"What are you-?", Wes started but I shushed him.

"You drive me crazy when you blush like that.", I said, rubbing the tip of my hardened penis at his eager hole. Wes looked panicky. Theirs only been several times that I actually topped Wesker; good times for me. But for him...

"I'm not ready.", Wes said, but he stretched his butt cheeks out of the way to reveal his ummm yeah and he was harder than a diamond. I sucked my fingers and teasingly breathed into his ear. "Well I'm ready...", I whispered to him.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhh teasers!;D You got of love them right? So, I plan on doing a little thanksgiving scene but I'll have to upload this after the first six chapters or otherwise I'll spoil everything! So to make up for this, I already have four more chapters written so I guess you can say there may be an early update, :)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter immediatley starts out with the you know...good stuff. And yes, we see a new main character emerge in this chaper mwahaahaaahaaaahaaAAAAAAAAAA A Ok i'll stop and let you read this...:)**

* * *

I slowly shoved myself inside him. I didn't want to hurt the guy, but at the same time I was intimately insane with Wesker. I grabbed his hips and thrusted myself deep inside slowly. Then I pulled back out.

"You alright?", I whispered to him, the warm water running on both of our bodies. He simply nodded.

Then, surprisingly, he grabbed my length and shoved it in himself.

"Eehhhh...Wesker...", I moaned biting my bottom lip. This was a little bit too much for me. I started pounding him. Slow at first, gradually going faster. I mean it felt good. Don't get me wrong. Just...very tight inside. Honestly I was kinda scared I was going a bit to rough. At least I thought. Wes seemed fine. His length was hard, and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Fuck...faster...", Wes whimpered. I sped up a bit, angling myself to hit his sweet spot. I thrusted in deeply, Wesker letting out a moan. I don't know how much time passed. Maybe ten? Before I felt myself climaxing. Wesker came, his cum shooting out onto the wall. Damn, now I gotta clean that later...

Him climaxing tightened his hole so deeply that I couldn't hold it anymore. My body spazzed as I thrusted back in forth, cumming continuously into him. Wow just wow... My legs felt like jello. I slowly pulled out, my cum spilling out of his hole.

"Ehhh...", Wes winced. We quickly rinsed and then headed to the bedroom, too tired and drained to stand. In my large bed we fondled underneath the big cotton sheets.

"Sorry I came inside of you.", I apologized. Wesker shook his head.

"It's fine. It felt good anyway.", he remarked.

My cheeks flushed deeply.

"Gee thanks.", I said.

"No problem.", Wesker replied. Then their was silence. A peaceful type of silence though. We snuggled closer to each other. I was getting pretty tired here, so my eyes started to close. Wesker though was wide eyed.

"I have a big favor to ask for you.", he said out of no where.

My eyes shot open. Alright then, this was a shocking moment. Wesker making conversation. And asking me for favors? What exactly could he want?

"Yes?", I said.

"Can I move in?", Wesker asked nonchalantly.

WTF!

"Ummm".

Ok. I'll admit. At this point I was completely caught of guard. Wesker? Asking me if he could move into MY condo?! MY CONDO?! Hell yeah!

"Sure. I have plenty of room in this bed-I mean through out the can stay as long as you want.", I happily said, a slight blush on my face.

" And I have one more favor.", Wesker stated.

Ohhhh! Now did I hit the lottery or what!? I never had Wesker asking me for anything more than once! This was truly a shocking moment.

"What is it?", I said, literally glowing with joy and praises of hallelujah.

"Can my son move in to?", he asked.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

WESKER HAS A SON!?

WHO DA FUCK TOUCHED MY WESKER?!

SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!

"Um whose the bitch.", I asked out of no where.

"What?", Wesker asked.

"Whose the girl?", I said readjusting myself in bed.

"Some woman I met in Bermuda. She had my son a long time ago.", Wesker exclaimed.

"Whose your son?", I asked.

"Jake Muller.", he responded.

"Is he gay?", I asked sharply.

"He has a girlfriend.", Wesker answered and then, "Why are you being so defensive about it? He's on his way tommorow. You should have known I would trick mortal like you.", smirked Wes.

"Oh damn you you bastard! Ehhhh!", I said sticking out my tongue. And then it hit me like a light bulb.

"No wonder you easily let me take control. I feel like an idiot now!", I said burying my face in my hands and pretending to cry.

"Well, that's what happens to sexy jocks like you.", Wesker said adoringly, wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"Oh theeee irony!", I moaned. I sat there asking him more about his son, but we eventually both collapsed. I think the combined excitement from the two of us is what eventually put us both to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to sunlight peering out the window. Wesker was laying on his side snoring like no tomorrow. He looked peaceful. I scratched my head. What a long sleep...

"What time is it...?", I said quietly looking for my digital clock. Ahh, their it was...SHIT

"Fuck!", I yelled, slapping Wesker on the side and jumping out of bed. Wesker immediately sat up like a zombie, eyes blood red.

"Which human do I have to kill this time?", he said.

"Wesker it's four in the afternoon! We overslept!", I said running to the closet to find something to wear.

"Crap. My son was at the airport almost two hours ago!", Wes said. Then he looked at me and said, "We need quick shower, meal to go, and money.", and using super speed, he picked me up and ran to the bathroom, throwing me in the shower. Then turned it on. I was still naked from last night, so I didn't complain. Wes jumped in. We both scrubbed each other like crazy. As soon as we had gotten in we had gotten out. Then he supersped again. Wesker carried me while running to the bedroom and dropped me onto the bed. I bounced softly on the cushions. How exhilarating. Then he ran into the drawers, got two pairs of boxers and socks and threw them at me. I quickly placed my underpants on and the socks, combing my hair with my other hand. Wesker threw two black t shirts at me and some casual jeans and some sandals.

"Gotta make time.", I said running into the kitchen, pulling on my jeans and opening the fridge.

It was empty. All there was inside was a Yoohoo milk and a lunchable. Fuck my life man...

I quickly packed the shit into a lunch box, pulled on my shirt and sandals and got to the door. Wesker was already there. He handed me my cell.

"We ready?", he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go.", I said, even though the apartment looked a mess.

"Wait. Do you have money on you?", the blonde asked.

"Yeah.", I answered feeling my back pocket.

We ran out, locking the door behind us. Wesker jumped into the passengers seat and me in the drivers.

"Alrighty...", I said putting the key in and turning it. And of course, shit had to happen. The car wasn't turning on. I turned the key again.

Nothing.

"I'm sure it's just starting up.", I said, but my paranoia was rising like a clam. Yeah, I don't know anyone else who says that so eat it. But anywaysssss...

I turned the key again. Nothing.

"Wesker HELP!", I yelled even though he was sitting right next to me.

"I'm no mechanic!", he answered, turning the key himself. Nothing happened.

"What kind of god are you!?", I asked. We sat there moping for a couple of seconds. Then...

"Chris, get out of the car.", Wesker said grabbing the lunch box and opening the car door. I knew what he was going to do. And I wasn't having it.

"Wesker, no...", I said but he cut me off.

"Chris c'mon now. My son's waiting for me. I feel bad enough as it is.", he said with a frown. Now this was special. Wesker barely ever showed any type of sensitive emotions (see page 1), so for him to say something like that was very touching.

"Fine... Don't trip though.", I said. I hopped onto his back, piggy back style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't drop me either.", I said kinda scared.

"I'll try not to.", Wesker murmured and then he began running. The wind brushed my face hard as we left the condo complex. Wesker was pretty fast, especially when we made it onto the highway, which for the most part was a straight path. Wesker picked up speed. Okay, I'll admit it. I was terrified. This was not what normal people did to get to the airport if you haven't noticed. Wesker passed cars easily. He must have been going 80 miles an hour. He can probably go much faster though. I was holding him back. I tightened my hold around his neck as we ran along the parkway.

"You hanging in there?!", I said to him.

"Barely...", he gasped.

"We're almost there. Keep going.", I said supportively. I could see the airport watchtower now.

Wesker began to slow down.

"I can't... I'm gonna throw up...", he said, speed decreasing greatly. I could feel his intense heart beat, pounding through out his body.

"Stop then. We're a block away. Take a rest.", I said hopping off his back. Wesker pulled off to the bushes and began to puke his guts out.

I patted his back gently. He purged for a good couple of minutes. When he was done he stood there, regaining his posture. Then,"Alrighty. Let's go.", and he picked me up and ran the rest up the block, into the airport and into the arrival lobby. Many people watched the sight, amazed. I honestly was the most impressed. He ran straight up to a teen with a shaved head and a scar on his face who was sitting, reading a PEOPLE magazine. Wesker dropped me, and then collapsed onto the floor, breathing like a dog.

"It's about time dad.", Jake said nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday thing. Wesker, seeing that he was attracting some attention, got up, brushed of dust from his shirt, and cleared his throat. I placed a hand on my head. I was seeing stars to be honest. Jake put the magazine down, stood up with his luggage, and began to walk out. He was quite the cutie, I'll admit.

"Son, what the hell, wait.", Wesker panted, me and him chasing Jake to the outside pick up area.

"Now how do we get home?", I asked. We were gonna have to sleep at the airport! Noooooo!

"I called a shuttle taxi ten minutes ago. I thought you guys weren't gonna come.", Jake responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank god.", I said happily.

"Your welcome.", Wesker responded, being a smart ass.

"Not you, ughhh don't talk to me.", I said turning away from him.

"It's not my fault the car wasn't working.", Wes said. Hey, I noticed that tone in his voice...

"You think it's my fault that the car wouldn't turn on?", I questioned darkly. Wesker folded his arms.

"Our ride is here.", Jake interrupted.

We quickly hopped in. It was already 5:40. Only an hour and forty minutes that I had been functioning for this day, and I felt like absolute death. So did Wesker.

We sat in the back, the driver having the ac on blast was fulfilling. Jake was on his cell, texting.

"So, how was your flight?", I asked him.

Jake shrugged.

"Boring. This old man had to keep taking a piss. So since the bathroom is in the back and I was in the back, he kept on brushing past me. I was on the seat closest to the aisle, so when he came again I "accidentally" tripped him. He was getting on my nerves at that point.", Jake said.

"That's terrible!", I responded eyes open.

"Good job.", Wes complimented. Jake shrugged his shoulders. Again with the shoulder shrugging.

"Honestly, I could charge you for being late.", he said. Whoa whoa whoa...did he really just go there?

"Just like I can charge you for living in my condo?", I remarked. Jake seemed shocked and impressed at the same time.

"You can't charge me. I'm technically your son. Well adoptive son anyways.", Jake defended.

"Exactlyyyyyy.", I said like a smart ass. Wesker combed his hair.

"Jake, I don't understand your obsession with money.", Wesker said darkly.

"Money makes the world go round.", Jake said, opening a mars bar.

"We discussed this over the phone.", Wes said.

"I'm still gonna be a porn star. Have sex and make money. Simple as that.", Jake said taking a bite out of the bar.

"Yes, but getting rid of syphilis isn't simple...nor cheap.", Wesker exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Ouch... Old man.", Jake sneered. The shuttle pulled us up to the condo. Thank the lord!

We all got out, Jake taking his luggage. Then the van pulled out and drove off.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone:) and please stay safe. Thats the most important thing. Also, I apologize if the characters were inaccurate :0 I try to keep them original but I tend to ummm change them a bit to help the flow of the story. Anyways LOL im done rambling now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker quickly ran to the shower, seeing that he ran several miles he was all gross. Yuck! Jake took out the lunchbox.

"This is awesome! Chocolate milk and lunch meat!", he said happily eating the food. I was tidying up the place. Damn you people for not waking me up! I was vacuuming like their was no tommorow, while

Jake simply watched from the couch. Wesker came out of the shower, refreshed and looking sexy. He preceded to help me with the cleaning. We threw dirty laundry into the washing machine, scrubbed up the kitchen since the counters were kind of dirty, killed a big spider that was in the corner of the bathroom and made the bed.

"Case closed.", I said breathing deeply.

"Yes.", Wesker agreed. We were staring at each other. And then my big bed.

You know exactly what we wanted. I mean I was sure I wanted to roll all around bed with him. That was until Jake popped out of no where.

"Is this my bed?", he asked. I shook my head. He was going to be pissed.

"Ummm, we're gonna have to share it, since this is the only bed I have.", I stated uneasily. Wesker sighed.

"Just make him sleep on the living room couch.", he suggested to me.

"Why don't you buy me my own bed? Cheap!", Jake scowled.

"You with the money, I can't.", I stated. This boy was already driving me nuts. No one ever said having a kid was easy, and it didn't help that Jake was a teenager. That actually made it a lot worst. Jake walked out of the room saying he was going to shower. I jumped onto the bed. Honestly I was drained.

"You can't sleep yet. We've only been up for like three hours.", Wesker said smartly.

"I know.", I responded.

"I think we should do groceries.", Wesker suggested.

"Noooooooooooo!", I moaned softly, touching my forehead.

"C'mon now, lets make a family dinner. My son is finally home.", Wesker stated.

"Why do you care so much now? Who was he even living with before? Who took him to the airport?", I asked, not being able to take anymore secrets.

"That does not matter.", Wesker responded.

"He was all by himself at the airport!", I challenged. Wesker shook his head.

"He's a big boy. Besides, he would have wanted it that way.", Wesker said scratching his head.  
I was too tired, so I decided to give in.

"I'll let it slide for now.", I stated. I didn't feel like pressing. Anyway, Jake seemed like he was a lot more social. I would question him in the future.

"So groceries it is? I'll help you cook...", Wes said softly. My heart floated a little. He wanted to cook with me!

"Alrighty. I guess we can go.", I admitted. Jake walked into the room, freshly groomed.

"Are we going to have dinner or not?", he asked.

"We're going to go to the supermarket since we got nothing.", I told him.

"Well then. I guess I won't be able to rest.", he responded. We all went outside.

"Shit. The car doesn't work.", I said, remembering today's incident.

"Oh yeah...", frowned Wesker.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?", Jake asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't turning on this afternoon. That's why Wes had to run.", I commented.

"Give me the keys.", Jake ordered.

I handed him them, and he opened the drivers door. He shoved the keys in and turned. The engine roared with life. Jake looked at me and Wesker as if we were stupid.

"This is a joke right?", Wesker asked sarcastically, starring at the car. Jake got into the back seat. So all that trouble, worry and work, for nothing? Me and Wesker both sighed heavily.

"You wanna drive?", I said, but I was already taking a seat in the passengers. Wesker slowly sat down.

He seemed shocked due to the fact that the car had been perfectly fine to begin with.

"Make sure to buy pasta. I love pasta.", Jake announced.

"Right.", Wesker and I both said in unision. We pulled out of the driveway and drove to the grocery store. The ride was quiet the whole time. I felt drained and Jake was simply starring out the window.

We pulled up into the Pathmark store.

"Let's get this over with.", I said pulling out my coupons from the compartment. We all walked out to the shopping cart area. I looked in my back pocket and started counting my money.  
Wesker got a cart, and we walked inside to the air conditioned store.

"Jake can you get eight bananas. And put them in the bag. Wesker get some sprouts. I'm going to get some peppers.", I told them.

"Ok, bananas...", Jake said, going through the bunch. A lot of them had brown spots.

"Damn, these bananas suck!", he said putting them in a bag. We all met up where our cart was. Wesker had a bag filled to the brim with sprouts.

"You moron, I only needed like seven!", I yelled.

Jake threw his bag onto the cart.

"Can we go home now?", he asked.

"Stay in the cat box!", Wesker announced as he went to put back some of the vegetables.

I rubbed my forehead. Damn I was still seeing stars man. That run had really done it to me. Wesker returned, this time with a better number of sprouts.

"Alright, so we need meat. I'm thinking chicken, turkey and maybe sausage at the end of the week?" , I wondered, trying to find a total.

"Who cares. Just give me money at the end of all of this.", Jake yawned.

"I want sausage with peppers at the end of the week.", Wesker stated.

"Got it.", I answered. We went over to the meat section.

"Wow what a lot of big sausages!", I remarked.  
"But none taste as good as yours babe.", I told Wes. Wesker flushed.

"I don't know you people.", Jake said, face purple. Several old ladies were staring at us, mortified.

"Shit, maybe I should have watched myself.", I said. Wesker picked out a nice sausage for a cheap price. Jake got some chicken tenderloins and drumsticks.

"Ummm...", I said wondering if I could afford all this meat. Naturally, I only wanted Wesker's meat, but that's a different story.

Jake also threw in some fruit snacks.

"Can someone calculate this?", I said getting a little bit paranoid.

"No. Just kidding. Your at thirty two dollars.", Wesker responded. Ok, that wasn't that bad. The pastas were on sale for a dollar, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was, buying enough food to keep two grown men and one growing teenage male satisfied. I pulled in two lays and a bag of Doritos. Then some nachos.

"Ok. I think what we need now is bread for the week. I need sandwich bread and the longer one. You know the one thats long and thick?", I explained to them. Son and father just looked back at me.

"I'm being serious!", I said, but began to smile.

"You people are dirty.", Jake stated as if this wasn't already obvious. I think he was losing a ton of innocence.

"Yeah, I'll get the long bread and the sandwich bread.", Wesker said. Jake got some pumpkin pie.

"That wasn't in my budget.", I said.

"Well now it is.", Jake explained violently.

"Woah, chill there buddy.", I said raising my hands.

"That's my baby right there.", Jake said pointing to the pie. Then,"Don't touch it. And don't be so cheap.

Like damn, you and Wesker with the money.", he said folding his arms.

"Excuse me. I believe I pay the rent for the place that you are now residing in. That's right. Check mate bit-", but Wesker interrupted me(thank the lord).

"Heres your bread.", he said throwing it down and then saw the pie.

"Pumpkin pie for desert today? You must be in a really good mood.", Wesker said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and decided at this point that grocery shopping with a bunch of morons wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Alrighty men! That's all I need for now.", I announced looking at my phone and checking the time.  
Wesker and Jake didn't seem to care, so we went to the cash register thing and paid for our stuff.

* * *

"Well that was a good shop.", Jake said happily carrying his pumpkin pie.

"I have a massive headache.", I moaned. Wesker put the food in the back trunk and decided to drive this time. I was too tired anyway. Wesker pulled us out of the parking lot. and onto the road. Jake started playing music from his iPod.

"I like big butts and I can not lie!", came from the small device.

"Turn that shit off.", Wesker said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Yeah. We're gonna run over an alligator!", I yelled eating some popcorn even though I could care less.

"What? I like big butts. I can't help myself.", Jake said. Unfortunately we pulled into the condo complex, the whole entire time Jake blasting music from his iPod.

"Thank the lord!", I said getting the fuck out of the car.

"Can I cook dinner?", Jake offered grabbing a couple of bags out of the trunk. Wesker nodded his head.

"I promised Chris I would cook with him.", Wes tried explaining.

"Oh so you guys are going to leave me out? I see how it is.", Jake said his feelings hurt.  
We quickly went inside, bringing the groceries into the kitchen, and putting them where they belonged. Then, Wesker put on his white chef's apron, wrapping it around his body tightly.

"Alrighty. I'm ready to cook..."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! :D Unfortunately i will be on leave for a while but don't worry! I'll eventually be back ;) Until next time**

**C ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wesker pulled out the chicken.

"So I'm just gonna stand here and watch?", Jake asked, arms folded and a irritated look on his face. I scratched my brow. Might as well give him something to do so that way he could shut up!

"Get eggs and whisk them. Then coat the chicken in flour, then in the egg and lastly in the bread crumbs."

"Whatever you say boss.", Jake told me, and went to do his work.

"I'm feeling garlic chicken tonight.", I told them. I took the garlic and smashed it. Then I chopped it up.

Wesker took the brussel sprouts and seasoned them with some salt and pepper.

Finally some quiet. At least this entertained all the men in the house. I took the garlic and tossed it into the sauce pan with some olive oil. Wesker took his own pan, placing the sprouts in with some butter.

Lastly, Jake took the chickens and began to fry them.

"Ok, too many people on the range at once.", he said, trying to flip the chicken over.

"Son, you can go now. Don't be a pain in the ass.", Wesker stated, trying to stir the sprouts. Jake narrowed his eyes into slits.

"When I'm done cooking this chicken I'm going to throw all the hot oil at you.", he threatened.  
I, on the other hand, was trying to focus on making this garlic sauce. It was proving difficult though due to two narrow minded idiots.

"You guys are going to be the end of me.", I said, as I added in the roux to thicken the sauce.

"Sprouts are done.", Wesker stated. He set the pot aside and then left the kitchen.

"Jake you almost done with the chicken there?", I asked him.

"Yeah. I just have two more.", he answered. Eventually we finished all our cooking, and served ourselves.

I took my seat, noticing that now three of the four dining room chairs were filled. It felt more, "family" like at the table. Family. I realized now that I had a "son" to an extent. I guess it wasn't official yet. Me and Wesker weren't married to begin with.

Marriage...

I honestly started feeling a panicky sensation rising in my head as I ate in silence. I had never thought of marriage. Ever. I had never thought about my best man, who would be there, what my fiancé would wear and all that other stuff. And I certainly had never expected to be fathering a teenager. Sure, my condo was nice, but it was much too small for the three of us. And one car, wasn't going to do it for us. Especially since it was Wesker's. Yeah i didnt really have a car myself. Its a long story. Anywayssss

I was starting to realize that I had unwittingly been thrown into the mix of "family life", and it was now starting to bother me. I finished my meal in utter silence, it tasting bitter most likely because I felt like I was going to have some sort of nervous breakdown. I went to bed, and sat down taking a deep breath.

"Jake can you do the dishes?", I heard Wesker tell him. Then I heard his foot steps approaching the room. Damn. He knew something was up.  
Wesker strolled in and sat by me. I knew what was coming. Oh boy.

"What's bothering you?", he asked.

"Nothing.", I lied, blushing in annoyance.

"Chris that's shit. Whenever we make a dish together you never shut up during dinner. Your always talking about how we can improve it and blah.", Wesker said, running his hands through his hair.

I took a deep breath. He was onto me!

"I just feel, overwhelmed.", I said. Shit. No. Eyes don't water please. Not in front of Wesker!  
Wesker looked panicky for a moment, like he didn't know how to react, but then composed himself and said, "Talk to me.".

I shook my head, blinking away the tears. I needed to compose myself.

"I'll be fine. I just need time to get used to all this.", I finally answered. Wesker stared at me for a long time. Then, "Me and Jake will leave if you want.".

My eyes shot up.

"No. You two can stay. Just give me time. That's all. I just need to try to understand all of this.".

I'm not sure Wesker understood what I was crying about exactly. I'm not sure I knew myself. I felt warm fingers gently tug my head. I found myself staring at Wesker, starring into those deep red eyes. Those red eyes looked so evil to so many people, but to me I saw love whenever I looked into them. I saw a caring heart inside of Wesker, a place that he rarely went to with anyone. I was his only exception. And as he pulled me in for a deep sweet kiss, all my emotions felt even more mixed up, for the fact that this one emotion was stronger than the rest. Stronger than the anxiety that I was feeling and the worry.

Stronger than the fatigue that had drowned my body this day. It was love, and I hated that I had fallen so fast and so hard, but I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had tried. As I deepened our kiss, I realized that I was deeply in love with this man, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and deal with his cheap ass son. I wanted to get married and maybe have another kid and a couple of puppies. Ok I need to stop now. Otherwise I would get all lovey dovey and really start crying.  
I got up.

Wesker grabbed my hand, shoving me back down to the bed.

"Wha?!"

Those red eyes seem alive with ummmmm lust. Psychotic lust.

"Your so tense. Just relax.", Wesker said, pulling me into a kiss. I wasn't understanding, but at that moment I was too focused in making out with him to even care.  
Wesker shoved his tongue deep inside me, pulling my mouth into a state of ecstasy. I was a little slow at first, he came at me out of no where. I'll admit, I wasnt really feeling it at the moment but Wesker drew me in with that tongue of his. Wow. Just wow.

I soon felt strong hands feeling my chest, exploring my upper body. Wesker slipped his hands into my shirt, grabbing at my nipples. Shit. I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as he rubbed my nipple in between my fingers, the nub hardening and me whimpering.  
"Wes..."

Eventually Wesker pulls away from the kiss. I pout wanting an explanation, but then Wesker points to my shirt and I immediately understand what he means. I easily pull my shirt off, exposing my chest to him. I blush hotly as Wesker's eyes roam all over my body. Gee I'm not that attractive thanks. Anyhow, Wesker pushed me down onto the bed, getting on top of me.

I tried to hold back a moan as our heat rubbed against each other. Wesker pulled off his shirt with one swift movement. I stared in awe at that toned chest. God that was a fine piece of architecture. Then he comfortably lowered himself onto me and pressed his lips against mine, giving me gentle and soft kisses not just on my lips, but on my cheeks, jaw and neck. Each kiss left me hazed and hot. I couldn't resist it.

I wanted more.

"Wesker, I want to get naked.", I said softly into his ear, trying to pull him off of me so that I could take off my shoes and pull off my pants. Wesker obliged. He turned around, pulling my shoes off. Then he positioned himself so that he was on top of me, face near my bulging member. Eagerly, Wesker bit into my jeans, around my heat, sending spasms of pleasure to my hard on.  
Damn he knew how to tease!

"Dammit...", I swore, wishing he would just take my clothes off already. But Wesker had no rush.

Slowly, he unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down, giving me the sexiest look ever. His hands reached into my underwear, grabbing at my cock.  
I let out a gasp as he moved his fingers along my member. Teasingly he started at the base, near my balls, rubbing his finger around that area. It felt so good and my cock twitched in excitement. Slowly he moved his finger up along my member until he reached the tip. I moaned loudly. At that point, Wesker pulled off my pants and underwear. Finally.

I was finally naked! He took long enough.

Damn.

Wesker took off the rest of his clothing and then went back to work.  
Grabbing my cock, he pumped it up and down, watching my flustered face. I was trying to hold back from moaning, really I was but he was making it difficult dammit!  
Wesker must have been planning on torturing me because he then proceeded to lick the tip of my member.

"Ghh!", I bit hard on my tongue as the pleasure engulfed me.  
Wesker pulled away, smiling.

"Your precum tastes so good. I can't believe I made you wet that fast."

I grimaced in ecstasy.

"Shut up and fuck me dammit."

"Not yet."

Still on top of me, Wesker moved so that his cock was in front of my face. I took it into my mouth as deep as possible, moaning. Wesker's cock tasted so good and I honestly wanted him to cum in my mouth...well you know...It's hot when he does that and it tastes good so I put in a lot of work. Wesker was trying to hold back his moans. His hands tugged at my hair, swearing under his breath for me to suck faster, harder and deeper.

I could feel Weskers cock getting ready to blow. I just could. Wesker let out a moan and I felt his warm sweet cum burst into my mouth. I greedily swallowed it all, making sure to suck his cock raw long after he came.  
Eventually, I pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow that was good...". I said quietly.

Wesker grabbed his member, pumping it up and down.

"Oh we're getting real freaky tonight.", I said with a grin, lying down and opening my legs for him. Wesker smiled.

"Make you feel all better...", Wesker murmured softly, slipping his tongue onto my horny hole.

"Ngggg! Wesker!"

I think I was done twenty licks later, and Wes was licking me up fast. And he was so good at it. Wesker parted my cheeks out of the way, teasing licking me up and down my hole, spitting and shoving a digit in here and there.

He did this for five minutes straight, until on of his fingers hit me right in the sweet spot.

"Fuck! Get in me..."

"Your so cute when your all flustered like that.", Wesker said, as he positioned part A near slot B. he rubbed his tip at my hole, teasingly torturing me. I couldn't take it anymore. The hormones were driving me wild. As if reading my mind, Wesker forcefully shoved his cock deep inside me. I moaned in pain but in pleasure and Wesker wasted no time in getting down to work. At first he started slow, pulling out and then slamming into me. But then he began to go faster and rougher and I was definitely on cloud nine at that point.

Each thrust hit my prostrate, showering my body with pleasure. As Wesker continued to fuck me, our bodies melted into a rhythm. The bed disheveled with our hot sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, and the delicious scent of sex in the air only intensified my feelings.  
I finally came, feeling so sensitive I almost thought I would cry. It was that intense. My cock twitched as my load rained down onto my tummy. I felt Wesker's hot load in me afterwards, squirting deep inside me and making me deliciously warm. That was some of the hottest sex we had ever had.

We stayed in that position to tired to move, breathing deeply.

"That was amazing.", I said. Jake walked in at that moment a froze, and I couldn't help but snort. He slowly collapsed onto the ground, blacking out. Wesker turned around to see the source of the noise.

"Hell be fine."


End file.
